The invention concerns a guide cart for a hand-held power tool with a driven tool, wherein the guide cart has at least one fixation means for releasable fixation of the power tool on the guide cart, wherein the fixation means is secured on a pivot device that is pivotable between an open position and a fixation position. The invention also relates to a power tool with a guide cart wherein the power tool has a housing in which a drive motor is arranged that drives in rotation a rotatably supported tool and wherein the power tool has at least one handle for manually guiding the power tool, wherein the guide cart has at least one fixation means for a releasable fixation of the power tool on the guide cart, and wherein the fixation means is secured on a pivot device that is pivotable between an open position and a fixation position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,666 B1 discloses a guide cart for a hand-held power tool, namely for a cut-off machine, wherein, for fixation on the guide cart, the cut-off machine is inserted into an upper and a lower receptacles and is secured by a pivotable lever. The fixation of the cut-off machine by means of a pivotable lever enables a simple and quick fixation of the cut-off machine on the guide cart.
Such hand-held power tools usually have vibration damping elements with which the handles of the power tool are vibration-decoupled from the drive motor and the tool. When the power tool is secured on the guide cart on a component that is vibration-decoupled relative to the tool, an imprecise guiding action of the tool may result. The tool can vibrate as a result of the vibrations occurring in operation. These vibrations cannot be compensated as a result of the vibration decoupling of the tool relative to the guide cart.